


Loki & Bucky's Playroom Adventure

by xxxRIPLEYxxx



Series: The Princes of Midgard [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking Machines, Loki uses sex to get what he wants, Loki/Bucky - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Penis Milking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Sub Loki (Marvel), WinterFrost - Freeform, bucky does what he wants, slow burn to Loki/Bucky/Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxRIPLEYxxx/pseuds/xxxRIPLEYxxx
Summary: This series chronicles the adventures and extraordinary relationship of Loki, Bucky, and Steve as they fight for each other and for the fate of Earth.In this first installment, Loki and Bucky are both offered sanctuary at Tony Stark’s after the events of Ragnarok and they have a connection that quickly turns physical. When they meet a pair of powerful mutant sisters who want to watch them play together in Stark's private playroom, things get really intense.





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one-shot and then turned into an idea for a series about Loki, Bucky, and Cap, the three Princes of Midgard. Canon-compliant until the end of Thor: Ragnarok, but Infinity War never happened.
> 
> Thank you to Aivelin for this wonderful banner art. He is open for commissions and you can see his work on Tumblr  
[here](https://aivelin.tumblr.com)  
Thank you to typojess and Winters doll for the prompts on the Sanchez sisters. :)

When Asgard had been destroyed and the survivors had founded New Asgard in Norway, Loki could have joined them there. But, even though he’d fought alongside Thor against Hela at the Battle of the Bifrost, it had been he who’d resurrected Surtur the Fire Demon, and many Asgardians held him responsible for Ragnarok. So, when Stark had offered him sanctuary in the Avengers Complex, he had accepted. It would make things easier on Thor, too, if he stayed away for awhile.

For now, Loki was captivated by the man they called Winter Soldier. He’d been watching Barnes for several weeks, since Stark had had a change of heart and brought him back to the Avengers Complex from Wakanda to complete his recovery. It wasn’t just the Vibranium arm, although that was undeniably part of it. The power of that arm drew him like a moth to a flame. He was obsessed, but he was also fascinated with the man himself. Their histories were similar—both had been under the influence of someone else when they’d killed people and done their worst, and they’d both been scarred by it. They were both trying to earn the trust of people they’d hurt. The few times he’d spoken to Barnes, he’d felt they understood each other—at least, better than anyone else did.

Stark had even asked them to accompany him on one occasion when he was called out. When a group of white supremacists had taken over a high school and a bank at the same time, he couldn’t be in two places at once, and he figured that was the terrorists’ plan, since the Avengers had broken up. Loki had teleported Barnes and himself into the bank while Iron Man had dealt with the school. They’d managed to take out every one of the thirteen terrorists at the bank without any loss of life of the fifty-seven hostages. Unlike Stark, however, neither Barnes nor Loki had any ethical qualms about killing when they deemed it necessary, and they were ruthlessly efficient. Stark knew they had to be used only when absolutely necessary, until they learned a little restraint. 

So, they were trying, and even gods and super-humans had to train. Thor spent most of his time in New Asgard now, and the only people available to Loki were too fragile for him to get much out of their sessions—except for Stark himself—and even that was only when he wore the suit. But, now...Barnes. He and that arm were as close as Loki could get to a truly worthy opponent, so he accepted without hesitation when Barnes invited him onto the mat.

“Don’t worry, Odinson. I’ll be gentle,” Barnes grinned.

“Fucking arrogant mortals,” Loki muttered to himself.

It was a good match, and it was exhilarating for Loki not to have to hold back too much. He knew Barnes still wasn’t in top form yet, but once he had the mortal pinned under him, he’d felt the hidden power and strength in that more-than-human body.It might even equal his own. They were nose-to-nose on the mat and Loki put his lips to Barnes’ ear.

“I can help you, Barnes. I can get you back to where you were. Better than you were, in fact.”

Bucky was more than aware of the god’s body pressing down on him, and the fact that they were bare-chested. He felt Loki’s heart beating where their skin was in contact, and he could swear that heart beat a little faster when he bridged his hips upward, trying to roll Loki off him.He wasn’t able to budge the god at all, so he tapped out. Loki rolled off, offered him a hand, and Bucky looked up at him quizzically.

“Why would you help me? You’re not exactly known for being a benevolent god.”

“I like you, Barnes. By Asgardian custom, we’re Shield-Brothers now, and it isn’t as if I have a lot of choices here for sparring partners.”

“Fucking arrogant gods,” said Bucky, most definitely _not_ under his breath, as he accepted the hand up.

“Meet me in the common room in twenty. This is going to cost you a drink. Maybe two,” grinned Loki.

Bucky’s mind was working overtime while he showered. Could Loki really do what he implied he could do? What did he want in return? Everyone knew Loki never did anything without some scheme or plan behind it. The thought of how the god’s skin felt against his made unbidden thoughts cross his mind, and his cock twitched involuntarily.

_Stop it, Barnes._ _Loki has no interest in you_.

But, then again, he remembered many times looking across the room and finding Loki’s eyes on him and not looking away.

He found the god in the kitchen, waiting for him with two drinks in hand.

“I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about Russian vodka, considering your history, so I thought you might want to try my favorite Swedish stuff.”

Bucky took the drink, tapped Loki’s glass, and tossed the shot down.

“Not bad. One more?"

“Afterwards. You’ll need it. Now, sit here and relax.” He pointed at the sofa.

“Don’t move and don’t be surprised if you feel a fairly intense burn. But, most importantly, don’t punch me. You might actually do some damage with that thing,” he said, nodding at the cybernetic arm.

Bucky sat on the couch and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to relax as Loki knelt in front of him and settled between his knees. Turned out that was the exact opposite of relaxing and sent a bolt of electricity straight to his cock, so when Loki spread one big hand on his chest and one on his thigh, he had to shake his head to clear it.

“Something wrong, Barnes?”

“Umm...no. Just clearing my mind.”

Loki smirked faintly and continued. Within a few seconds, a green glow appeared on his hands and misty tendrils of green snaked their way into Bucky’s skin.

_Shit. He's not kidding. It burns like fire._

It was all he could do to sit still as the fire spread throughout his body, and he must have sworn in Russian, because Loki shot him an amused look. It lasted half an hour and felt like an eternity, but all the years of damage and abuse his body had been through started to dissolve. It was such an incredible feeling, he briefly wondered if his arm was growing back.

Loki pulled his hands away and wiped sweat off his forehead, slumping back slightly onto his heels.

“How do you feel now?” That had taken a lot more out of him than he’d anticipated. There had been a lot of damage.

“Fucking fantastic! How—never mind. Magic—got it. I had no idea how much of me hurt until it didn’t. I don’t even know what to say. Jesus. Thank you.”

His eyes were glistening with tears of gratitude, and he offered Loki a hand up. 

“You’re welcome.”

Loki stood up a little shakily and made his way to the kitchen, where he poured them each another drink, sat down next to Bucky, and let his head relax back onto the sofa. His eyes closed and he seemed deep in thought.

“There’s nothing I can do for your mind, Barnes. We’re both stuck with our demons and nightmares. I’m sorry.”

Bucky shrugged and leaned in until his lips were nearly touching Loki’s ear.

“I owe you. Just tell me what I can do in return. Anything. Name it.”

“The only thing you owe me is not breaking when I drop you on that mat. I did myself a favor, that's all, so I won’t have to worry about you so much.” Loki smiled tiredly. “I’ll see you tomorrow. That took quite a bit out of me. You were more of a mess than I realized.” He winked.

He didn’t mention the little tracking spell he’d put into Barnes at the same time. It was harmless; maybe he’d bring it up later.

*****

It couldn’t help but bring a smile to Loki’s face when he saw how excited and energetic Barnes was the next day when he appeared in the gym.

“Ready, Odinson? I feel like I can kick your ass today.”

“I look forward to your attempt.”

The human came close several times. It was a much harder-fought victory than it had been the day before, but the end result was the same because a thousand years of practice mattered. Loki pinned him to the mat, faces a few centimeters apart, eyes meeting. A drop of sweat dripped from Loki’s chin onto Bucky’s upper lip, and Bucky’s tongue swiped slowly across it.

“Come on, Odinson. I know there’s _something_. What do you want from me?”

“Ah, that’s a different question. You don’t _owe_ me anything. But, I do _want_ something from you.”

“Name it.”

“What I want...what I want from you, Barnes...is _everything_.I want to inhale your scent. I want to taste your sweat. I want that metal hand around my dick. I want your cock in my mouth and your cum on my tongue. But, most of all, Barnes, I want to bury my cock so deep and so hard in that perfect Midgardian ass that I can’t remember my own name.”

A little smile ghosted across Bucky’s face. He’d been right, after all. 

“Give it a second,” he said, and shifted under Loki so his pelvis pushed up into the god’s. The hardness there was unmistakable, and Loki grinned.

In a flash of green, he was flat on his back in Loki’s bed, with Loki standing over him. He vanished the human’s clothes first, then his own, and Bucky was wide-eyed as he swallowed hard looking at the god in front of him. He’d always thought Steve had the perfect male body, but Loki...he was so different, yet still absolutely gorgeous. All long, lean muscle with skin like a porcelain doll, black hair a little matted with sweat and pushed back behind his ears, and a predatory grin that was all white teeth. And, that cock, well, it didn’t get better than that. Long and thick, but not really excessively so, by human standards. He had honestly been a little worried about that, what with the whole god thing, and there was already pre-come leaking from the tip. Sex with Loki? Maybe not his smartest move ever, but then, it had been awhile since he’d done something reckless, so it was probably time.

Loki was almost salivating gazing down at the ex-soldier stretched out on his bed. Perfect proportions, muscles bigger than his own, expressive blue eyes, the light glinting off his sweaty torso, and a gorgeous cock that was already hard for him. And that arm...it did something to him. The knowledge that it actually _could_ hurt him made his dick ache in the best possible way.

Loki slid his way up the body of the man under him, hard cock dragging along the firm muscle and soft skin. He kissed and sucked the sweaty neck, tasting the salt and inhaling the pheromones, and Bucky made a little whimpering noise at that.

“You have no idea what your scent does to me, mortal. Human, but different—_more_. It’s intoxicating—straight to my dick like nothing else has ever done.”

He grabbed a handful of hair and kissed him, a slow, deep, possessive kiss, and Bucky tasted his own sweat on Loki’s lips. The god lingered on the thrum of the jugular vein and felt the pulsing of that superhuman heart beating so close. He palmed Bucky’s rock-hard erection, bit down on his jugular, and was rewarded with a loud moan.

“I want that cock in my mouth,” Loki whispered, kissing and sucking his way back down the muscle of his chest and abdomen, leaving a trail of purple marks.

When he reached the hard length, he licked it from base to tip, savoring how it tasted and felt, then sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue playing with the tip and slit. He found the sensitive spot just under the head and used the tip of his tongue to tease it mercilessly until Bucky was squirming under him.

“Oh, Christ.”

_God, he's good--really good._

“You can come anytime, Barnes. Don’t hold back. This one’s for me, and there will be a second very soon.”

When he sucked the whole thing down in one move, Bucky’s hips lifted off the bed and he bit back a startled yell. The suction was so strong and so tight, the tip hit the back of Loki’s throat and stayed there, with Loki holding his breath and only coming up for air about every third or fourth stroke. He grabbed one of Bucky’s hands with his own and fisted it in his hair, encouraging him to push and pull. Within a minute, his mouth filled with the human’s cum and he pulled out just far enough to taste it on his tongue. He swallowed and then kissed Barnes just as deeply as he had the first time. They were both breathing hard, laughing a little, and just generally enjoying the moment until their breathing slowed.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me. You taste as delicious as you smell.How long until you can go again?” Loki asked, climbing on top of Bucky and straddling his hips. 

“Whoa, big guy. Jesus, you’re pushy. I know you’re a god and all, but we humans need a few minutes.”

“Even you? I thought you were more than human now."

“Well, yeah, but even I like to just enjoy it for a goddamn minute, at least.”

Loki moved Bucky’s Vibranium hand to his rock-hard cock.

“Rest later. I want to see what you can do with this thing.”

“You mean like crush M-16’s and rip off car doors?” Bucky asked with a wry grin.

Loki laughed, his head thrown back in a way Bucky found incredibly attractive. 

“Yes, I have seen that. But, I’ve also seen you pick up a toothpick and pet a kitten, and right now I have something I’m dying for you to stroke.”

He rolled over onto his back, looking up at Bucky expectantly.

“I honestly can’t believe you’d trust me with this, Odinson. What if I accidentally rip your dick off?”

“Then, you’ll be dead and I’ll be in a lot of pain until I heal. Neither of us wants that, Barnes. Besides, we both live for the adrenaline, don’t we?”

Bucky carefully took hold of Loki’s cock and began to stroke it. Apparently, giving blow jobs was a real turn-on for him, and just touching it made him gasp.

“_Ah_...that’s good, Barnes..._very_ good. A little firmer would be even better.”

“Damn, Odinson, are you always this bossy during sex?”

“I know what I like.” He grinned.

“But, all right. Maybe a little more lube and then I’ll be quiet."

Quiet, he was not. But, the rest of the time, his vocalizations consisted ofpleasured moans, grunts, and a few words Bucky didn’t recognize, but was pretty sure were Asgardian swearing. He certainly did seem to be enjoying it. When the metal fingers gripped way more firmly than seemed possible for a human to tolerate, Loki groaned loudly and came all over the hand and himself, fingers curling into the sheets.

Not being able to resist, Bucky sucked a big, purple bruise into Loki’s neck, and the god did not protest. He arched his neck, closed his eyes and seemed to love it, in fact. After a few minutes’ rest, during which Loki magicked the cum off his chest, Bucky started to get up and extended a hand.

“Shower? I’m highly trained in covert underwater activities.”

“Not a chance, Barnes.”

Loki pulled him back down to the bed and pinned him on his back with both hands above his head.

“I told you what I wanted from you, and I don’t mean to let you up until I get it. Unless you’ve changed your mind, that is.”

“God, you really are a demanding son-of-a-bitch. I didn’t think you meant all at once.”

He laughed, broke his hands free, and pulled Loki down by the back of his neck until they were panting into each others’ mouths.

“Make me feel that perfect cock, then.”

Loki grinned and slipped one finger inside Bucky, then two, producing his magic lubricant while stroking his prostate—one of his favorite tricks.

“You can really do that? I thought that was just a rumor. You’re full of magical surpri—_oh_..._fuck_...that feels good.”

Loki continued stroking until Bucky was writhing and moaning so beautifully for him that he could not hold back any longer. After another moment of magic prep, he lined up the head of his cock and began to push.

“Wait. Are you sure that’s enough? I’m no expert on magical lube and stretching, but you...aren’t small. I can’t promise I won’t punch you,” Bucky said.

Loki’s answer was to bite down on the human’s neck below the corner of his jaw just as he pushed inside. The combination was enough to make Bucky groan and pull the god into a deep, wanting kiss.

“_Mmm_..._fuck_...so _good_...don’t stop. _Ever_.”

Loki’s hands on Bucky’s hips were trembling with the effort of going slow until he was all the way in, because he wanted so badly to just _fuck_ Barnes. Once he could go no farther, he stopped and took a breath.

“Good?” He asked. “I want to move now.”

“Odinson. I was promised balls-deep, mind-numbing fucking. I’m good."

That was all Loki needed to hear, and he began to move in earnest, pulling out almost entirely, dragging his cock over Bucky’s prostate as he went, then pushing back in hard. Strong legs wrapped around his back, pulling him in deeper, and every time he hit the prostate, the loud moans of pleasure made him that much harder.

“_Ahh_...Barnes...you're so...so _tight_ and so hot.”

He snapped his hips forward, and Bucky’s fingers dug into the sheets, tearing holes through them and into the mattress.

“Oh..._fuuuck_ _yeah_...”

He hadn’t thought he could come again so soon, but maybe Loki was working some magic there, too; or, he was just that good.He reached down to take hold of his own cock, but Loki grabbed his wrist and twisted his hand away.

“_No_. That’s mine for now, and you don’t get to touch it.”

Loki’s voice, the possessive tone, the wicked depth of it, made Bucky squirm even more. He wasn’t used to being controlled that way and he _liked_ it. The fact that Loki might actually be able to overpower him made it that much better, and a series of hard thrusts across his prostate almost made him come without a hand touching him.The tension was building inside Loki now like a coiled spring, and he was sweating and groaning with the effort of pounding Bucky into the mattress harder than he could ever do with a normal human. He grabbed Bucky’s cock and began to stroke hard, matching his own rhythm. It was dripping pre-cum and Loki loved it.

“Come for me now, Barnes. I want to see it.”

A few more strokes into Loki’s fist and Bucky came hard, splashing ropes of cum everywhere. When he did, he clenched around Loki’s cock and the god was close behind, pulsing into that soft, tight flesh. Loki kept thrusting until he was spent and the body under him was limp, then rolled off onto his back, breathing hard.

“I was so right about you, Barnes. Finest ass on Midgard.”

“Loki. You suppose we could be on a first-name basis now, seeing as how you just fucked me into another dimension?”

Loki wrinkled his nose in obvious distaste.

“Maybe. But, I refuse to call an adult male ‘Bucky’.”

“Fine, Your Fucking Highness. James will do.”


	2. Stark Mansion After-Party: Midnight

Loki had just pulled Bucky into the kitchen pantry at the Stark penthouse and was on his knees, intent on sucking the dick belonging to his favorite mortal, when the door opened. Two attractive brunette women filled the doorway. Loki groaned loudly and Bucky immediately turned to the one speaking like a plant turns to the sun.

“Hi, boys. Whatch’a doing in there?”

“Ms. Sanchez. As you can clearly see, I was just about to suck this exquisite cock and then fuck its equally exquisite owner. What do you _want_?”

“We were wondering if you boys would like to party with us. There’s nothing but drunk twerking and people getting pushed into the pool out there.”

Loki rolled his eyes as Bucky tucked his dick away. He couldn’t take his eyes off the woman in front of him and nearly stepped on Loki trying to scramble out of the pantry.

“Aren’t we a little old for you?” asked Loki, not even trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“Speak for yourself, Space Viking. I’m only 101,” said Bucky, flashing his best smile at the woman who’d spoken to them.

Loki sighed.

“James, meet the Sanchez sisters. Both mutants. Claudia gets whatever she wants from nearly anyone by squirting specially-tailored pheromones at her victims. I’m immune and I thought she’d know better than to come at you with me _right_ _here_, but I obviously underestimated her.”

“Mmhmm, I’m ok with it. Pleased to meet you, Claudia,” Bucky said smoothly in Russian as he kissed her hand.

“And, Jessie is an empath. Quite a powerful one.”

Bucky kissed her hand, too, as Loki stood up, realizing he was obviously not going to be allowed to resume his interrupted plans.

“We were thinking you might like to join us in Tony’s playroom. I have a key,” said Claudia, waving a plastic card under Loki’s nose.

“Of course you do. Stark couldn’t put it in your hand fast enough, I’ll bet.”

Got him, she thought, grinning to herself. The sisters knew Loki was very interested in the playroom. He could have teleported in, but then FRIDAY would have notified Stark and that would have been awkward, to say the least. Someone with a key would give him plausible deniability if Stark was annoyed.

“FRIDAY, where is Stark right now?” asked Loki.

“Mr. Stark has retired for the evening and has asked that he not be disturbed, Mr. Odinson.”

“Lead the way, Ms. Sanchez,” said Loki, with an exaggerated flourish.

The word “playroom” didn’t begin to describe it. Loki’s eyes lit up as he took in all the toys and the others gazed in wonder at the things they didn’t recognize. There were drawers full of dildos, strap-ons, wands, shackles, collars, whips, flogs, gags, paddles, canes, blindfolds, noise-canceling headphones, clips, carabiners, and ropes. There was a St. Andrew’s cross, padded bench and sawhorse, posts, adjustable bondage table, crossbars, a swing, hooks, and two large beds with silver, red, and gold sheets. There were even separate toilet and shower rooms, with a huge, dual-head shower. The two things that most caught Loki’s attention were the fucking machine and the milking machine, both of which Stark had obviously built himself. They were gleaming, stainless steel, customized works of art.

Loki and Bucky whistled almost simultaneously.

“Stark, I had no idea you were so...interesting,” Loki murmured.

He turned to the two women.

“All right. Tell me what you two are hoping for tonight.”

“I want him,” said Claudia, looking at Bucky with undisguised lust.

“I want you,” said Jessie.

“And, we both want to watch the two of you,” they said at almost the same time, giggling a little.

“James. Thoughts?” Loki asked.

“I’m totally fine with whatever Claudia wants. And, since you’re immune, I trust you to make sure nothing really bad happens.”

“Define ‘really bad’.”

“I can’t. I trust you to decide that, too,” he grinned.

Loki rolled his eyes again, but they both knew he was in his element here. He loved directing the action almost as much as he loved the action itself.

“Jessie. If this is going to happen the way you two want it to, you have to stay out of my head unless I tell you you can come in. I have a pretty good idea what you can do, and I can’t get too distracted. All right?”

“Whatever you say, Loki,” she said, smiling innocently.

“What about the cameras?” asked Bucky.

“I can disable them.”


	3. Stark Mansion After-Party: 1:00 a.m.

After much awkward, then enthusiastic discussion about the bewildering array of toys and who was going to do what with who when, Loki finally put his foot down.

“James. Over here. Take your clothes off.” Loki said, pointing to the St. Andrew’s Cross. “Jessie, do your thing—just not with me.”

“Do what he says, Bucky,” said Claudia.

Loki narrowed his eyes and made a mental note to expand his immunity spell to James when he got the chance. The man was nothing short of perfection naked, and the metal arm only added to his charisma. Loki had always been the possessive sort and a woman who could so easily put Barnes under her influence made _dangermineprotect_ pop into his consciousness.

The two women found cushions and sat down on the floor. When Loki took his shirt off, Jessie projected _handsome god_ into his head, and that made him smile. He positioned Bucky facing the cross and shackled his wrists into the attached restraints, then two leather flogs appeared in Loki’s hands. He began to snap them lightly against Bucky’s back and three simultaneous moans of pleasure came from all three people. Jessie was sharing Bucky’s reactions with Claudia and herself, so all three of them were feeling everything he felt.

When Loki connected much harder than any previous strokes, there was a gasp and a slight shudder. Barnes’ ass had red stripes, he was getting hard, and everyone felt the heat. Loki continued in a varying pattern of location and intensity until Bucky was so hard he was moaning with nearly every hit. Loki dropped the flogs, grabbed his hair, and kissed him in a deep, dominant kiss while the other hand palmed the rock-hard cock possessively.

“You do not come, yet. Is that clear, James?”

Bucky nodded, his eyes a little glazed. He trusted Loki and had completely let go, allowing himself to sink into submission for the time being. Loki resumed the flogging until Bucky’s entire back, ass, and thighs were a bright, warm pink, and then turned to Claudia.

“You want him right now?”

She nodded, her eyes half-lidded with lust as Loki released the restraints and whispered “Have fun.” He was so hard himself now, it was painful being constrained by the tight leather pants. Claudia and Bucky walked towards one of the beds, arms entwined.

“And, you, Jessie...what do you want? I know what I want.”

He leaned down to put one arm around her waist and pull her up to his chest.

“I want to taste that sweet cunt; I want to fuck you so hard you’ll feel it for the next three days, and I want you inside my head when I do it.”

“Mmm...God, yes...but, I want one more thing. I want _you_ inside _my_ head, too, so we can feel each other at the same time. I can make that happen.”

“Do it, then.”

Loki vanished their clothes, picked her up with one arm, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up with one hand and twined his fingers in her hair with the other. As their mouths met, the sensation of her mind merging with his was warm and delicious. He laid her on the other bed and made several coils of soft green rope appear in his hands. The bed had numerous eye hooks conveniently located, and he intended to make use of them.

Jessie felt the warmth of his desire building as he methodically tied her exactly as he wanted her. It was apparent he loved the art of rope work, and was truly enjoying sharing this. Once he had her legs tied where he wanted them, knees bent and spread apart with intricate knots, he knelt between her legs and let her watch and experience the sensation as he stroked himself. His pale skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, his long, black hair fell around his shoulders, and his cock was shiny with lube. The sight of his big hands on his own erection sent a surge of lust through her, and it made him close his eyes and smile at the heat she sent. He leaned over her and crawled up, dragging his dripping cock along the inside of her thigh. His mouth moved up her neck, biting the tender spot just under the corner of her jaw, softly at first, then harder as he sensed she liked it as much as he did.

“You are a fascinating creature, Jessie. I rather like having you in my head like this and being in yours. But, there’s no hiding the fact that I want nothing more at this moment than to bury my cock in you, is there? To mark you with my cum and make you_ mine_.”

She moaned, and he felt the rush of desire flood his mind as his fingers went deep into her, feeling how wet she was, and he began to lick and suck the hot flesh between her legs. He had the thought that he hadn’t been with a woman in quite awhile, and should possibly reconsider that stance. It made her smile and squirm a little more at his touch.

“Ah..Jessie...you make it hard to even think. So much pure lust. All I want to do is fuck you, and fuck you _hard_.”

“_Do it_, my beautiful god...just _do_ it.”

He slid the head of his cock up and down her labia until it was wet, then rammed into her hard, all the way. They both groaned and gasped at the mixed sensation of pleasure and pain, because he was big enough to give her both. As he moved in and out, he got rougher and rougher because she liked it and wanted more, and he magicked away all the ropes and held her down with his hands as his cock slammed deep into her over and over. In the end, he picked her up and put her against a wall, and her legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her so hard that the sheer force of his thrusts moved her up and down. When he bit her neck again, she nearly screamed, and her orgasm was so intense that it sent him over the edge, too, and made his knees buckle.

They stood against the wall, panting for a minute, then he carried her back to the bed where they lay with her head on his shoulder, catching their breaths.  
  
*****

Bucky was conflicted. He knew he was under Claudia’s influence, but he also knew what he wanted. As long as those things matched up, he’d have no problem, so he decided to just go for it.

“Claudia, you wanted me and you’ve got me. And, what I want is for you to let me drive for awhile. Would you like that?”

He felt another wave of her scent wash over him, and she said “Yes. Tonight, you’re mine and I’m yours.”

"Good. Now, go fetch one of those pillows, find some lube, and kneel on the floor at the side of the bed.”

She followed instructions and he sat on the bed in front of her, knees on either side of her and cock hard, blue eyes looking into hers.

“I won’t come unless you want me to, but I want to watch you use your hands and suck my cock. I want those gorgeous lips around it.”

Keeping eye contact, she warmed some lube in her hands and began to slide them up and down his shaft. It was wet, shiny and beautiful. She held pressure around the base with one hand while the other twisted and squeezed up and down. When she kissed the tip and put her mouth around the head, her pheromones amplified the hot, wet suction, and his cock pushed up hard into her mouth, nearly gagging her.

“Oh...Jesus...that’s amazing.” His head tilted back and his eyes closed. It had just become far more difficult for him to keep his word about coming.

“I won’t last, watching you do that, even with your clothes on. Take them off for me while I try to think about baseball for a minute.” He grinned.

She undressed slowly for him, letting him enjoy watching her until his pupils were blown with desire and his eyes closed. It was impossible to think about baseball or any other distraction, because he needed his cock inside her and he could think about nothing else but fucking her. Claudia was attractive enough without the pheromones, and with them, she was a lethal weapon.

“Come up here. I want you on top of me so I can see you.”

She climbed on top and straddled him, then leaned down to kiss him, and he was lost in the scent of her. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, and whispered softly in a husky voice.

“Want to be inside you. I can’t think about anything else. You know that.”

She raised up enough to allow the head of his cock just inside her, then let her full weight down onto him. He groaned, pushed up into her, and exclaimed something in Russian.

“That sounded beautiful. What does it mean?”

“You warm my cock and my soul,” he grinned. “Oh..._fuck_...how can you feel that good? God help me...”

“He’s not going to help you, but I can,” she whispered.

She began to move up and down on him, and he knew he was going to come soon. Very soon. She was so hot and wet and tight, it was like he was in a dream he never wanted to wake from. She was breathing hard and her eyes were filled with lust for him.

“Ah...Claudia...I promised I wouldn’t come until you said...I don’t think I can keep that promise...oh..._Christ_...you’re torturing me.”

She leaned down to kiss him, continuing to move back and forth on his cock until her breath was coming in gasps, too.

“Come for me now, Bucky. I need to _feel_ it.”

“_Ah_.._.Claudia_...yes..._finally_...”

His hips pushed up into her until they were both lifted off the bed and he came deep inside her with one last hard thrust and a loud moan. The intensity of him pulsing into her was enough to make her come, too, and she collapsed on top of him, peppering his neck and chest with kisses.


	4. Stark Mansion After-Party: 2:00 a.m.

Loki and Bucky were running their hands all over the two machines that dominated the room, while Claudia and Jessie made drinks, because _of_ _course_ there was a fully-stocked bar in Stark’s playroom. They stood and drank Margaritas as if they were at a cocktail party.

“I can make pretty good guesses as to what these machines are, but tell me about them. Shockingly, I never saw one during World War II or in Siberia or Wakanda.”

Loki laughed.

“You’ll never see any exactly like these anywhere else. Stark built these himself, and undoubtedly added features I’m not even aware of.”

He explained the basics of both the fucking machine and the milking machine.

“I promise we’re each going on one of these tonight. Pick one, and I’ll take the other.”

Bucky turned to Claudia and asked “Which one would you rather see me on?”

Claudia unhesitatingly pointed to the fucking machine.

Loki patted it and said “Hop up, James.”

Barnes put himself face-down onto the luxuriously padded sawhorse, which even had an adjustable chin rest. There were footholds and handholds, and Loki buckled all the straps to keep him from wiggling too much. His ass was flush with the end of the sawhorse; Loki adjusted the height of it to be perfect for his own convenience, just in case he decided to replace the machine with his own cock, and then adjusted it to match. He chose a vibrating dildo that was about the same size he was and discovered it had a hole in the tip and a button on the remote control for squirting lube. Best of all, the sawhorse had a large slit in the center for Bucky’s erect cock to go through, and it hung hard and heavy beneath him. Loki palmed it and gave it a few strokes, until Bucky was squirming. There was no way for him to get any kind of friction on it himself, and that promised to be entertaining.

The Sanchez sisters sat naked on their cushions sipping cocktails, waiting in eager anticipation.

“Do you want him blindfolded or gagged?” Loki asked Claudia.

“Yes to both, please,” she said in a husky whisper.

Loki found a satin eye mask and a metal muzzle that startled him more than a little. It was an exact replica of the one Thor had used on him when he’d been taken back to Asgard in chains, and even included the runes.

_Well. Stark really is a kinky bastard, but no matter. It’ll look stunning on James_.

Loki kissed him, then put the muzzle and eye mask on and spoke softly into his ear.

“Buckle up, James. This is going to be a ride. Show me your hand signals.”

Bucky did a quick succession of flat hand, thumb across palm, and fist for “green,” “yellow,” and “red.” Neither of them had ever used anything but “green,” and either of them could easily break out of restraints made for regular humans, but it was best to be sure of his state of mind.

Loki inserted a finger first and gave him a little lube, then a second finger. When he was satisfied there was enough, he started the machine and was impressed with how quiet and smooth it was. He had to hand it to Stark. The controls were amazingly subtle and easy, and he was able to line it up perfectly with almost no effort. As it slowly pushed in, Bucky moaned. Both sisters closed their eyes and _felt_. After a few minutes, Barnes was literally dripping pre-cum onto the floor and was trying to push backwards into the machine that was fucking him so slowly and shallowly, he was about to lose his mind. Loki added a tiny squirt of lube and increased the speed and depth a little, with a subtle vibration. The silicone cock was still not rubbing his prostate, but was teasing it mercilessly.

Muffled moans were coming from under the muzzle, and not being able to see amplified the feelings. Claudia stood at his head and carded her fingers through his hair, then wafted another dose of pheromones under his nose. Bucky immediately tried to say something and ended up just shaking his head and groaning. Loki increased the speed and depth again, along with the vibration, and this time the toy rubbed against Bucky’s prostate nearly every stroke. He was sweating and breathing fast, and what could be seen of his cheeks were bright pink. Both women were flushed and panting, too.

Loki reached down and palmed the dripping cock, and Bucky groaned so loudly, it prompted the god to ask:

“Color?”

Open hand, open hand, green, green.

“Jessie. Let me feel.”

The second the intensity of the sensations hit him, Loki could barely move. His cock got so hard so fast he was close to coming himself. Even though he was immune to the pheromones themselves, he could feel what they were doing to Bucky, and it was incredible. _Fuckmefuckmeneedtocome_ overruled everything else, and the rest was a blank slate.

Bucky’s whole body was visibly trembling and sweat poured off him like rain. Loki kept going at the same pace for another few minutes and then grabbed Barnes’ impossibly hard dick at the same time he turned the vibration up to max. Without even stroking the dripping cock, just holding it, Bucky’s orgasm quickly overwhelmed him, and all four of them stiffened and nearly screamed at the intensity of it. It seemed to last forever, and cum shot all over the floor as everything whited out. Bucky was pounding the side of his face against the padding, and Loki nearly didn’t have the presence of mind to hit the Off switch. Barnes went completely limp on the sawhorse and Claudia removed the muzzle and blindfold, kissing his cheeks and what she could reach of his mouth from the side.

Loki unbuckled the straps, picked him up off the sawhorse, and carried him to the bed.

“Barnes. Color.”

“Green...so fucking _green_,” was all he could manage in a hoarse whisper. He pulled Loki down into a kiss, smiled, and passed out.


	5. Stark Mansion After-Party: 3:00 a.m.

James had recovered, with just a little magical energy from Loki, and was ready to go again. He wanted to see Loki on the other machine, but they both knew Loki was a terrible sub and would probably try to micromanage the whole scene. He hated taking orders and was nearly incapable of doing so—but he also loved canes, and Bucky had a plan.

“Before we put you on that machine, there’s something else I’d like to do, and I just want you to trust me and say ‘yes,’ ok?”

Loki hesitated only a moment before saying yes. Bucky led him to a tall post with manacles hanging from it, but didn’t put them on.

“Put your hands up here, hold onto the post, and don’t move, all right?”

Bucky produced a thin rattan cane and showed it to him. Loki nodded.

“Jessie, it’s all right for you to be in my head now. Let them feel, if they want to,” Loki said.

The first hit was with Bucky’s human arm at about half-strength, and Loki flexed his shoulders, but otherwise showed no reaction. When Barnes increased to three-quarters and then full force of his biological arm, Loki hissed and clenched his teeth, but there were still barely any marks showing.

“Other arm,” said Loki. “Make me feel it.”

Bucky switched hands and struck a blow across Loki’s upper back with his metal arm. Loki groaned, his fingers dug into the metal post hard enough to leave dents, and a dark pink stripe appeared across his back. All three other people recoiled from the pain.

“Better leave me out of this. I have to concentrate,” said Bucky.

After two more, Loki began to relax into it, but Jessie said “I’m out. It’s too much,” and left Loki’s head.

Three more blows from the metal arm and there were dark bruises on Loki’s back. His eyes were closed and his forehead was pressed against the post.

“_Ah_...yes...that’s it..._perfect_...”

Three more, and his legs began to shake. Bucky dropped the cane and pulled him away from the post.

“I’ve killed people with less than what I just did to you. I think that’s enough. Come on. I want to torture you in a completely different way, now that you’re softened up.”

Loki groaned as his back touched the bondage table, but he let Bucky manipulate him however he wanted, as he was strapped in and buckled down.

“What do you think, ladies? Blindfold and gag?”

“It’s only fair. Level playing field, right?” said Claudia.

“Barnes, if you try to put that metal muzzle on me, I might accidentally kill you. I’ll take a ball gag.”

“You really are the world’s worst sub, you know that?”

“So I’ve been told.”

Bucky put the blindfold and gag in place and said “Ok. Let me see your hand signals.”

Loki huffed around the gag and shook his head.

“Look, I know you can get out of them anytime, if you want to. I could have, too. But, you didn’t see me bitching about it when you asked me to do it. Now, let’s see them.”

Loki showed him green, yellow, red. Bucky hooked up the vacuum tube to Loki’s semi-erect cock and started it on its lowest setting. Jessie asked if it was ok to come back into his head, and he nodded.

The first orgasm was intense. The suction and the rhythm of the machine felt _good_. It was only his second of the night, and followed everything he’d done to James, which made it that much _more_, not to mention the caning, which he also loved.

The second was not nearly so intense, and felt a little mechanical. Jessie commented on it.

“It almost seems like he’s bored. What can we do?”

Bucky increased the speed and suction of the machine, grinned and moved around to Loki’s head. He adjusted a latch under the god’s neck so that his head tilted back about thirty degrees. He put a palmful of lube in his hand and worked himself up to full hardness, then removed Loki’s ball gag.

“Open your mouth. You love this, remember?”

He shoved his full length into Loki’s mouth, and the angle allowed him to go part way down his throat. He knew Loki could take it and was not gentle as he thrust in and out only shallowly at first, and allowed him to breathe on every fourth stroke. Normally, Loki did all that on his own, but it was different with someone else controlling him. His fingertips were digging into the padding of the table and he was making choking noises. Jessie and Claudia seemed a little concerned, so Bucky pulled out.

“Loki, just take a deep breath. You do this all the time. I’ve got you. Show me a color.”

After a moment’s hesitation, he signaled _green_ and Bucky continued, starting slowly and building back up to full depth. Loki was more relaxed now, and seemed eager for Bucky’s cock. When Bucky came down his throat, he came, too, into the machine again, and Bucky replaced the gag before Loki could start talking. Jessie and Claudia were flushed, panting and making fanning motions in front of their faces. Loki was sweating and his breathing and heart rate were high, and James was loving it.

“How many times can Asgardians come, anyway?” he asked. Loki shrugged and made an “I don’t know” motion with his hands.

The fourth time took a little longer, and both women felt his hesitation. He was torn between loving the sensation of the suction and hating being forced into it, which was exactly where Bucky wanted him to be. He cranked up the intensity and the speed again. He changed the position of the table so that Loki’s knees were bent and his legs were up, then stood between his knees, working his own cock to full hardness again while he talked.

“Ok, this is the last time, and I’m going to fuck you until you come. You’ve only let me do it once, and this time you have no choice. You’re going to come for me while I fuck you, because I want you to. Understand?”

Five seconds...ten seconds...finally, he signaled _green._ The veins in his neck were pulsing as he panted around the gag. Bucky squirted lube in his hand and inserted one finger, then two, and Loki’s body tensed and curled in on itself as much as it could in the restraints. The machine was pumping him hard and Bucky’s own cock was like steel as he pulled his fingers out and pushed it in. He wanted this badly, and both women could feel his need. They gasped and tensed as the head popped through the ring of muscle, and Loki was so hot and tight around Bucky’s cock, it was almost unbearably intense.

“God, Loki, you’re so perfect...I want...I _need_...to feel you come for me.”

Bucky began to fuck him hard and the machine was sucking him just as hard in a fast rhythm. His muscles were fatigued from the constant stimulation, and he was soaked with sweat, but with Bucky fucking him, within a couple of minutes he came so hard he nearly broke out of his restraints. Bucky followed almost immediately, with Loki clenched tight and slick around him. He punched the Off button and collapsed on top of Loki.

Except for Bucky’s panting and Loki’s puffing around the ball gag, they didn’t move for a minute. Jessie removed Loki’s gag and blindfold, and he seemed to be having trouble focusing. His mind was hazy and he barely seemed aware of his surroundings as she and Claudia undid the buckles and straps and helped him sit up. They walked both men to the bed, had them lay down, and brought them water. They bothlooked completely wrecked from nearly three hours of constant sex, and even Jessie and Claudia were about spent from the secondary experience. All four of them lay on the same bed in one tangled, exhausted heap, not even bothering to fix another drink.


	6. Stark Mansion After-Party: 4:00 a.m.

“I have a good idea. How about we make use of that amazing shower? I think we could all use one. I smell like a _man_,” said Bucky, sniffing his own armpit and laughing.

“Yes, you do, James, but I like it—fresh from the fight and all that,” Loki responded with a chuckle.

It felt wonderful to steam in the double-head shower and there was plenty of room for all four of them. There was a lot of mutual soaping, loofah-ing, washing of hair, and soft laughter. Jessie gently hand-washed the dark red stripes on Loki’s back, which he seemed to appreciate. And then, suddenly, Loki pulled Bucky into a deep kiss, grabbed his wrist, and spun him around to face the marble tile, pressing his entire weight hard up against Bucky’s back.

“You should have pushed me a little harder, James. I feel like I have one more left in me,” he said, with a wicked grin.

“Oh, my God, Loki...I’m not sure if _I_ do,” said Bucky, tiredly.

“We’ll see. Wouldn’t want to disappoint the ladies, would we?” He let a little magic energy flow from his hand into the wrist he was holding so tightly.

“May I touch you, Loki?” Jessie asked. He nodded.

She laid a hand on his back as his fingers pushed in to lubricate him, then felt the intensity of Loki’s erection as he shoved the head of his cock into James. He thrust hard, his full length going as far as it could go, balls up against the human’s ass. 

“I don’t have the energy to be gentle, Barnes. I just really need to fuck you.”

“Gentle is the last thing I expect from you, Odinson. Do your worst.”

Loki snaked a hand around and began to stroke Bucky’s cock along with his thrusts, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back into him harder and faster each time. It would have been brutal for any normal human, but Bucky was not normal. Loki was one of only two people who were physically capable of fucking him as hard as he liked it, and Steve was—well, he was gone—and Bucky pushed that thought out of his mind. Loki’s teeth buried into Bucky’s shoulder, drawing blood and a loud groan from everyone. Both of their breaths were coming in harsh grunts that were audible over the sound of the shower. One more bite to the soft spot between collarbone and neck was all it took. Bucky came with a shudder and a loud groan and Loki was close behind, spurting deep inside him.

Loki’s softening cock slid out, and he leaned back against the shower wall, eyes closed.

“I think I’m really done now,” he said, with a tired smile. “How about you, James?”

“I think we all are, Loki. We all are,” he said, sliding down the wall to let the hot water beat down on him.

*****

After they’d dressed and had one last drink, they laid out everything they’d used, and Loki made a show of waving hands over it all to magically clean everything.

“You all go on out and lock up. There’s one more thing I have to do. I’ll meet you out there.”

When he was alone, he spoke to FRIDAY.

“FRIDAY, please let Mr. Stark know tomorrow that we were here. Tell him him I left the cameras on for his private viewing pleasure as a special ‘thank you.’”

“Of course, Mr. Odinson. I’m glad you had an enjoyable night.”

He teleported out to the rest of the group and they walked Jessie and Claudia out to their waiting car, where everyone kissed goodnight.

“That was a night I won’t ever forget,” said Claudia. “I hope Tony won’t be angry.”

“I can almost guarantee he’ll be the opposite of angry,” said Loki, knowing Stark would be far more entertained than upset after watching the video. He almost wished he could be in the room when he did, and Loki pulled Bucky into an embrace and teleported back to his room, where they fell into bed.

“I can’t decide which side to lay on. My back and my cock are both sore,” Loki said.

“You know you could heal one. Or both.”

“I know, but not yet. I want to hold onto the feeling from this night awhile longer.”

“Yeah, it was something, all right. But, what did you mean when you said Stark would be fine with it? Did you leave the cameras on?”

“I _am_ the God of Mischief, am I not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice how Loki's possessive streak had to assert itself in the shower to show Claudia who Bucky really belongs to?
> 
> I’m always open to new ideas and suggestions. If anyone has anything they’d like to offer, you can either do it in the comments or pm me at xxxRIPLEYxxx@protonmail.com

**Author's Note:**

> Title reference: Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. 1989. Keanu Reaves.


End file.
